Baal's Terror
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: The true fiend of terror, the king among demons, and the slayer of Krichesvkoy. In the once of a menlennia battle, join Laharl and co as they face the 3 greatest challenges: Baal, The senate, and Love Idk i mean i do own the story, not the game
1. A promise

Disclaimer: Uhh.....I dont know what im suppose to do here, so.....ill just write what everyone else does. I dont own Disgaea in anyway......well except this story, in whiched i used their char, which is there, but i also used them in my story so........gah im gettin a headache. lets just say i dont own this story and enjoy the story.

The Netherworld clashed as King Krichesvkoy and Baal drew their swords together. For 3 straight hours, they were fighting a battle that would decide the fate of the Netherworld. Baal raised his sword in the air about to slash. Quickly, the King dashed out of the way, and hit Baal on his side. A black ooze of blood came out, but stopped a few seconds later.

"Don't you see?!" Baal shouted with a high sense of victory. "No matter how much you cut me, I feel no pain!" Suddenly, Baal grabbed the King by the neck, and hurled him at a wall, crashing it down in the process.

"I'm getting too old for this..." said the King as he arose from the rubble, putting his hand on his head to steady his dizzyness. Without warning, as soon as everything was clear, he saw Baal rushing up to him, ready to stab his giant sword through his chest. "But not old enough to lose to the likes of you!" shouted the King. He aimed his hand at Baal, and shot a huge bolt of his Overlord's Wrath attack at him in the process. There was a white flash when the blast connected to his assigned target.

When everything was clear again, Baal had vanished. The King pushed the rubble off of him getting up, brushing off a bit of dirt as he stood. He looked around ambitiously. "Where are you?" he said to himself as he looked around. He knew that a Demon with such power couldn't be defeated by such a small warning, a giant-sized hand came through the floor, and grabbed Krichesvkoy's leg. He was pulled through the floor as he realized Baal crashed through the floor to avoid the blast. As he fell, he could feel the pebbles from the floor hit his face. At last he landed on the floor Baal pulled him through.

"Give up squirm, and I might decide to kill you painlessly!" shouted Baal with much pleasure. The King's final thoughts were rushing through his head, from when he found and married his wife, had a demon son, how his wife sacrificed her own life to save the child, and how his son had slept in a coffin because of Etna's recent poison. "So many memories..." he said murmuring to himself. Baal raised his sword, soldier style, about to pierce through the chest of the King. "So many loved ones..."

Baal pushed down on full force, ready to gash through the mighty Overlord once and for all. But as it was about to hit Krichesvkoy, the King was surrounded with a purple aura, and grabbed the sword Baal was about to kill him with.

"What?!" said Baal with much surprise.

"So many reasons to not let you win!" shouted the King as he pushed back the sword, sending Baal all the way to the other side of the wall. "I may not be able to beat you. Nor, can I survive. But I have a reason to fight you, and thats the only thing I need to make sure you don't win!" The king put his hands together in the shape of a triangle. In the center, a purple triangle with a circle in the middle formed. The King then fired this, and surrounded the demon Baal. The mighty demon tried to destroy his surrounding barrier, but to no prevail.

"I demand that you let me out of here worm!" shouted Baal in anger.

"It may take my life in the process, but as long as you lose, I shall never stop!" replied the King. A second shape was formed in the center of his hands. This time it was a green square with two circles in it. Again, the King blasted his hands at the demon in full force. Now Baal couldn't move at all. He was stuck, frozen, in the stance of a guard, holding his sword, pointed down.

"Even if you seal me, I shall return." said the demon with a roar. " I am Baal, the true fiend of terror!"

" I don't doubt that you will be able to escape. But as least this way, I can assure myself, that my son will achieve Overlord before that happens." The final shape that took shape was a orange circle, with 3 different shapes on the outside on it; one on the top which was a diamond, one on the bottom right which was a star, and the last one on the bottom left was a moon symbol. With the last of his energy, he shot the blast, this time in the form of a beam, directly at Baal, and before Baal could scream, he vanished, completely. And, right where Baal was standing, were the three shapes that the King used to signify the barrier.

The King collapsed breathing hard, panting. A stroke of sunlight from the crash above him was all he could see. "If I made the right choice, and I saved the Netherworld, would my son be proud of me?" He started breathing harder as he said this.

Etna, who was holding her left shoulder, one eye closed that was replace with a black and blue eye, and blood dripping from her arm, walked into the room. She gasped as she saw the King laying the way he was. She rushed over to him, kneeled, and raised his head from the floor.

"King Krichesvkoy! We..." tears started to form in her eyes as she knew the King was dying. "We defeated all of Baal's soldiers...just like you asked."

The king smiled a bit. "I'm proud of you Etna. Proud, that I did not make a mistake when I putting you in charge the main army." the King said as he coughed a bit.

"Hang in there, a medical unit is coming. Just stay awake!" A tear started rolling down her eye, landing on the King's cheek.

He laughed a bit. "This is...this is how we met...with you crying..."

Etna sniffed a little. "Yeah... I was crying..."

"I'm glad..." the King heaved a little." I'm glad that I was able to meet you...Etna..."

"Prince......"

"And I know about the poison..."

Etna gasped a little at this. "But...how did..." she was cut short when the King interrupted.

"I may be old, but I still see what happens around the castle." More of Etna's tears started to form. "But...I forgive you..."

"K-K-King!" she was all worked up from what she just heard.

"Etna...make me a.....promise..."

Etna sniffed a little as she knew the King was ready to die anytime. "Anything King."

"Promise...promise to make my son a great Overlord..."

"I promise." Another tear fell and landed on the King's cheek as she said this.

"Then I have...no.....worr...ies..." was the last thing he said before he breathed his last breath.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Etna began to sob tremendously as the King died in her arms.

Meanwhile, in a different dimension surrounded in total darkness, Baal spoke. "I may have lost, but my terror will return..." the demon said as he grinned evilly. "After all, I have all the time in the World. All the time in the World." The demon lord laughed as he said this, knowing that someday, someway, he would return...

Two and a half years later......

_____________________________________________________

Well? What cha think? first fanfic action thing ever, and definite longest. Please review, as good reviews aspire me to make more, not saying i wont if i dont get any, but you know what i mean :)


	2. Old life, New danger

It had been nearly a month since the battle with Seraph Lamington. And over that month, Laharl has been completely silent to Flonne. He had reasons. He was about to sacrifice his life for a "love freak", as he would call her, and above that, he cried as he thought Flonne had died when the Seraph turned her into a Lily.

Flonne on the other hand, was upset over this whole deal. She could understand why she was turned into a demon, but banished from Celestia? And to make matters worse, Laharl wouldn't talk to her anymore. She didn't mind too much though. Ever since Laharl was more polite to the others and wasn't as mean as he used to be.

But, unknown to them, the Dark Assembly was having a private meeting.

A judge banged his mallet on his table three times. "Order! Order!" he shouted over the loud crowd. "We are now in session about what happened in Celestia!"

"What has Laharl done?!"shouted another senator. "He has already broken the first seal! And he doesn't even know it?!"

"No one ever told him about the seal to begin with, and thats how it will stay! If he finds out about this, he'll simply try to open it himself, just so he can..." the judge was cut off from another interrupting senator.

"Like we have much of a choice! Eventually he will find a way to open it, and alll because of that damn Angle!"

"I believe you mean Fallen Angle?" said another senator correcting the other.

"I don't F***ing care what it is! All I know is that if she lives, it'll be just another step closer to the release!" The judge banged his mallet again.

"Silence! I do believe what you say is true. However! If we don't think about the prince, no one can stop it from happening! Simply killing the prince will release the barrier as well!"

"Then what if we had an alternative?" said a mysterious figure, leaning in his chair, whose face was covered with a hat.

"And who the hell are you?" asked another senator.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Xeta. I just recently became a senator."

"And would you please elaborate this so called 'idea' of yours?" said the judge as all heads were faced torwards Xeta. Xeta grinned a bit...

Meanwhile, Etna was walking down the hall carrying food for the Prince's lunch, when he heard sobbing coming from a room down the hall. The sobbing got louder as she neared it. She set the food down near the door and took a peek in. She saw Flonne crying on her floor with her head up on her bed, arms covering her face.

"Flonne?" asked Etna.

"Huh?" Flonne looked around, and was surprised when she saw Etna standing at the door. "Etna." She gasped as she wiped away the tears. "Wha...what are you doing here?" Trying to sound cheerful in case Etna didn't notice her crying.

"Flonne, whats bugging you?" asked Etna. If there was one thing about Flonne you could count on, you'd know when something was wrong. "Ever since the day we came back you and the Prince haven't said anything to each other. What's wrong?"

"Well..." Flonne sniffed trying to shake off her feelings of uneasiness. "Laharl hasn't said a thing to me ever since we came back."

"Well, it wasn't easy for him to be seen crying. I never even expected him to be able to cry, much less see it in my lifetime."

" But it's more than that!" Stammered Flonne. "He ignores me, he doesn't notice anything I do, he...he..." Flonne went back to crying on her bed, this time louder than she had been when Etna was in there. Etna growled at this as she saw her crying again.

She went back into the hall and grabbed the food. She stomped her way through the hall until she reached the dinning hall. As she opened it, she saw Laharl waiting with an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell took you so long?!" he shouted. "I have a good sense of smell, and knowing you, you just stopped on purpose to get me hungrier!" Etna had her teeth clenched angirly. She through the food over the other side of the table, hitting the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Laharl shouted.

"Will you open your damn eyes!" Etna screamed angirly. It was the first time Laharl heard her scream so loud it surprised him a bit.

"What are you talking about?" asked Laharl.

"Why have you been so rude to Flonne?"

"Thats none of your damn business. Besides, I don't see her having any problems with it whatsoever, so why the hell should I even care?!" Etna grabbed him by the ears. "Ow ow ow let go!"

"Open your ears and hear for yourself!" Said Etna as she pulled on Laharl's ears. Laharl felt like she was about to rip his ears off. "I know you have a better sense of hearing than most demons, and therefore you should be able to tell the problem!" She shouted into Laharl's ears.

Laharl gritted his teeth. Even though he found it annoying, he knew that Etna was right, and he could hear Flonne's crying from a mile away practically. But he acted like it didn't matter to him.

"What the hell is your point?" He asked angirly, as he pushed Etna's hands away from his ears to keep her from pulling them.

"Flonne's been upset because you've been ignoring her ever since Celestia. Not only that, she has to deal with the fact she was turned into a demon and banished to the Netherworld, never to see her friends or family again!"

"What makes you think I even care for that old wench anyway?! Laharl shouted with his face right in Etna's face. Etna was steemed from what he just said. He smacked him right in the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He froze for a minute before turning his head and putting his hand on his slapped cheek.

"Don't deny anything like that. I know for a fact you like her. I knew ever since you started listening to her and did what she suggested once in a while I knew it was because you liked her. She's lost more from this whole ordeal than you ever could've imagined! And you act like your the victim here?!" Etna breathed heavily a bit trying to catch her breath from what she just said. She was actually surprised to have gotten that angry at the Prince, even if he was a pain.

"...You know when the last time was I got slapped across the face like that?" Laharl suddenly said.

"Huh?" Etna questioned.

"The last time anyone ever hit me like that was when my mother was still alive." Etna gasped a little bit, surprised at this. No matter what she did, she would never try to make him remember his mother. It brought him pain everytime he heard that word.

"Prince...I...I didn't mean too..." she stuttered a bit as she was trying to think of what to say. Laharl just walked away, and went out of the dinning hall closing the doors behind him. Etna felt terrible.

Laharl walked down the hall as he tried to gather his thoughts. He knew what Etna said was right, but he just couldn't bring himself to think of Flonne. After finally crying for the first time, he showed love, and still denied it. If he would accept love, he would never be able to look at himself again.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in part of the castle. Etna and Laharl both heard this and knew where it was coming from. The shriek they heard as they ran to the source of the explosion told them exactly who's room it was. It was Flonne's.

_________________________________________  
Review please :)


	3. Inner Demons

Laharl ran as fast as he could to the source of the explosion. Upon the way, he caught up to Etna who was also running.

"What's happening?" Asked Etna.

"I don't know. I wasn't even able to sense anything coming." Replied Laharl as he started to speed up.

"Prince, wait!" Etna stammered as she was starting to fall behind.

"I've got no time. Someone is trying to destroy my castle, and I'm not about to let them get away with it!" yelled Laharl as he went farther and farther away from Etna.

Etna was a bit concerned about how the Prince was acting, but remembered where the source of the explosion came from; Flonne's room. She smiled a bit thinking that he was more concerned about Flonne than he was about the castle. Soon the Prince was no where in sight in Etna's view.

Laharl sped up as he neared Flonne's room…or what used to be her room. Everything in the room that represented joy and love in Flonne's room was gone. There wasn't even a room left.

The king looked around trying to see if anything of value was stolen, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Suddenly, he heard screaming right above him. Up top at the castle's tower, he saw Flonne being held by her neck, a little bit of blood dripping from her mouth. She appeared to have lost conscious as her eyes appeared to be in a deep sleep. The one holding Flonne was covered in a dark, black hood, with his face completely covered.

"So, this little demon is the one huh?" the mysterious demon said to himself. "Hmph, not even worth my time…but." he drew his sword out as he started to get an evil grin. "It's worth the money." The demon was about to stab his sword through the angle's heart, when he sensed something coming right at him. He jumped just in time, dropping the angle in the process, as he barely averted the Overlord's Wrath attack Laharl had used.

Laharl quickly rushed to where Flonne was dropping, but stopped as he used his Cosmic Blade to narrowly block the incoming sword attack that almost hit him.

"Flonne!" Shouted Laharl as he was standing his ground to keep the demon from getting a second chance.

All of the sudden, a spear came flying out of nowhere, and shot right at Flonne. But, its real target was to hit her collar to keep her from falling to death.

Laharl looked at who threw the spear. It was Etna, panting hard from all the running she did.

"Sorry I'm late; some people didn't wait for me to see where they went!" She said in a not so happy mood.

"If I did, Flonne would be dead as it is, idiot!" replied Laharl.

"So, you two against me now?" the cloaked figure laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I got another spear with your name on it." Replied Etna.

"And I got a friend with your look on her!"

"Huh?" Etna looked at him puzzled. Suddenly, the cloaked figure shot his hand at the floor in front of where Etna was standing. The ground began to shake as a giant mirror came out. On the sides of it, there were complete black figures on the side with gargoyle heads on them. The mirror stopped rising as it reaches just enough so the glass reached the top of her head.

"What the hell is this thing suppose to be?"

"That would be a legendary Demon Mirror." Replied the dark assailant as he jumped back on the roof of the castle.

"It looks just like a stupid mirror to me." Said Laharl as he looked back. Suddenly, the mirror began to shake violently, and shattered into pieces. But in its place, stood another Etna, with a sinister smile on her face.

"What the…what the hell is this?!" Etna stammered as she was getting ready for whatever was next.

"Rather rare mirror, whatever looks into it, their reflection becomes their own enemy." Said the demon as he began to laugh.

"Shut up!" Laharl shouted as he was getting annoyed with the demon's laughing. "Who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Hmph." The demon removed his cloak to reveal his identity. He was a Majinn, one of the strongest warriors around, and one of the rarest to be seen. Majinns' took many years of sword training, starting out as warriors, before being able to become Majinns. It was quite rare, because most warriors didn't live long enough to become Majinns.

"My name is Seta. I'm a fighter for hire, and all I got to do is kill this puny angle."

Laharl started to grit his teeth as he began to get angry. "Don't you dare touch her!" He shouted as he was putting his hands together to prepare to launch another Overlord's Wrath. But, within seconds of starting to gather power, Seta vanished and reappeared instantly in front of Laharl. Laharl stared in silence, stunned at the mysterious figures speed. Before he could react, Seta punched him, right in the face, and sent the Overlord flying into a castle wall.

"Prince!" screamed Etna. She was about to run up towards the stranger, when her double started attacking her with a spear. Etna barely managed to block it as it came to her.

"And here I was hoping this might be more exciting than this. Oh well, mabey I'll come back after dropping off the angle's head!" Seta said as he turned to look at he fallen angle who was still hanging from a pole.

Suddenly, the felt the ground began to shake, with a strong source of it coming from the hole. As he looked, a huge ball of flame came rushing at him. He gasped in amazement as it was one of the largest sized Overlord's Wrath attacks he had ever seen, nearly twice the size of the hole he made when he punched Laharl, sending him flying through the wall.

Seta dodged as quickly as he could , avoiding the blast only by inches. He reappeared on the top of the castle, as he heard something coming from the castle. Etna stared too as she felt the quake from the attack.

Coming out of the hole was a strange demon, or they thought, before they realized it was Laharl. But he was different. Laharl's body was covered in complete darkness. Even his hair was black. On his body though, were strange marking that were blue, the only thing not covered in black. His eye sockets were pitch black as well, but his pupils were the color of a crimson fire.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Laharl shouted, but sounded more demonic than Etna had ever heard. She knew something was wrong about it.

"Hmph." Reacted Seta. He whistled to the doppelganger Etna. "Hey, lets go." The doppelganger nodded, and pushed Etna to the ground as she went to her master's side. "Perhaps I spoke to soon. I'd love to have a rematch sometime, in an open area, one on one." That was the last thing he said as he and the doppelganger suddenly disappeared.

Etna stared at Laharl as she got up. "Wow Prince, I'm impressed. I've never seen you fight like…" she was saying while walking towards him, before getting blown back from a single punch from Laharl. Etna coughed up blood as she was thrown on her back. She looked up as she saw that Laharl was coming near her.

"Wait Prince! It's me Etna! Prince!" she shouted as she started backing up while on the floor, before stopping when her back hit a wall. The demon just kept walking closer and closer to Etna, pulling out his cosmic blade. "Prince!" she shouted one last time before covering her head with her arms, terrified from Laharl.

Laharl stared as he raised his sword. Then, all of the sudden, his eyes went back to normal, staring at Etna with his normal red colored eyes. "Etna…" he said softly as his body changed back to normal. He collapsed as soon as he dropped his sword.

Flonne was starting to wake up. She yawned loudly. "Where am I?" She opened her eyes as she saw she was a few inches from the ground, hanging from a pole to her collar. She removed the spear, as she gasped at wreckage from the intense battle. She saw Etna, kneeling, staring at Laharl with much shock.

"Etna!" shouted Flonne.

"Flonne! Your awake!" said Etna as she got up.

"What happened to Laharl?"

"I…don't know."


	4. The truth brings pain

Laharl had woken up, in the Netherworld hospital in his castle. As he opened his eyes, he could see Flonne's head resting on his bed, while sitting in a chair. As he got up to stretch, he could hear Flonne groaning, letting him know show woke up.

" Ahh morning Laharl." She said as she let out a long yawn. Laharl just ignored her and head towards the door. Flonne rushed up and blocked the way to the door. "Laharl! I am not letting you through until you say something to me!" She demanded.

"Get out of the way!" Laharl shouted as he pushed Flonne out of the way. As he reached for the handle, Flonne grabbed it at the same time, holding on to Laharl's hand as he gripped the door.

"Laharl, I want you to tell me what's wrong. I'm not going to accept no for an answer." Flonne started to get an angry look on her face.

"Flonne, let me go right now." Laharl demanded, not even looking at her.

"No! You've been ignoring me ever since we left Celestia. I want to know why!" she argued.

"Get your hands off me, now!" Laharl demanded again a little angrier this time.

"No!"

Laharl had the last straw. He smacked her with the back of his fist, knocking her to the ground. "Next time you disobey me, or so much as talk to me…" Laharl started glaring at Flonne, "I'll kill you!" he stomped as he walked through the door. Flonne's eye started to water before she cried.

Meanwhile Etna was giving orders throughout the castle, getting rid of all of the Prince's belongings.

"Hey you!" She shouted to a prinny. "Carry that to the junk pile! Any money you find just hand to me."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, dood?" Replied the prinny. "What if he wakes up?"

"I told you, there is no chance of that happening. Besides, he's been out for almost 4 days now, there's no way he'll…" Etna paused as she saw the Prince across the room glaring at him. "There's no way that he'll…die from such a weak opponent, knowing how strong and powerful he is." Etna chuckled a bit hoping the Prince didn't hear what she said.

"Can it Etna." Said Laharl as he passed her on his way to Flonne's room.

" Did you talk to Flonne?" Asked Etna who was hoping for a positive answer.

"Hell no, I'd just be wasting my time with something undeserving." Said Laharl as he walked away. Etna was completely shocked at his response. She rushed back to the hospital room seeing Flonne crying on the floor. She kneeled on her legs putting her arms on Flonne's shoulders.

"I take it it didn't work out to well?" Asked Etna.

"No, he talked to me but…" Said Flonne sniffling. "Laharl…he…he…"

"Look, what's the big deal? He talked to you didn't he?" replied Etna trying to sound cheerful, hoping it would make Flonne feel better.

"He…he threatened to kill me if I ever talked to him again." Flonne said as she sobbed loudly. Etna tried to comfort her by giving her a hug. As of now, Etna was really pissed. After she calmed down Flonne a bit, she suggested she went with the Prinnies to go flower shopping for the courtyard. It was one of Flonne's favorite hobbies since Laharl had became Overlord.

After she left, Etna stormed to where the Prince headed. She was so angry about what Laharl had done to her. Sure, she could understand Laharl was annoyed with her, but to threaten to kill her again? Now he just crossed the line.

As soon as she came to Flonne's room, or what used to be Flonne's room, it didn't take that long for her to see the Prince standing outside as if searching for something.

"Prince!" Etna shouted angrily.

"Hmph, what the hell do you want?" replied Laharl with a very pissed attitude.

Etna stomped up to him. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Oh shut up, it's not that important."

"Not that important?! You threatened to kill Flonne even after all she's cared for you! She even sat at your bedside, and wouldn't leave until you woke up!"

"Hey! I didn't ask for her pity! If you want some of it, ask for it yourself!"

"Why do you hate her so much?!" Asked a very determined Etna.

"Drop it Etna!"

"Not until you tell me why you hate her!"

"Who said I hate her?!" There was a long pause between Laharl and Etna. Laharl just shrugged it off and went back to searching.

"I don't get it, if you don't hate her, why have you been ignoring her this whole time?"

Laharl didn't answer. Instead, he just pointed to the giant hole in the wall Laharl came out of when he went berserk.

"I still don't get it. What does it mean?" She asked.

"Etna…when Flonne was turned into a lily, I felt so angry. Not just with the Seraph, but with myself. I felt responsible the whole time about it, I just couldn't handle my anger. I killed him because of it."

Etna put her hand on Laharl's shoulder. "We killed him." Etna said reminding him of all who helped.

"Yeah, but when I fought him, I felt a rage. Not what I'm used to either. It was different, powerful, and it scared me."

"Prince…" Etna said silently.

"And I don't suppose you need another reminder of what happened a few days ago do you?" he stammered as he looked at Etna.

"Then why don't you tell her about it?" Etna suggested.

"Do you really need a reminder? Do you remember how I walked up to you ready to kill you?!" Laharl shouted. He looked down a little upset. "If that was me, about to kill Flonne, I could never forgive myself."

"But…but…" Etna was thinking of what to say next.

"Forget it Etna. You know just as well as I do what I just said is true."

"But threatening Flonne? That's no reason to ignore her."

"True, it's not a reason. The reason is that the more I respond, the more she'll like me, and the more she likes me, the more she'll be around me. I just don't want to hurt her…"

"You're right that is a good reason. But if you truly like her, you should tell her."

Laharl just stayed still for a bit, as if in thought.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Etna asked.

"I'm looking for something."

"What is it? Mabey I can help."

"I already found it." Laharl said as he picked up a purple sash.

"What is it?" Etna asked.

"A bandana, one that belongs to the sentators."


	5. A deal with strangers

Meanwhile, Flonne was walking down the market streets with the prinnies until she saw something that caught her eye. As she got closer to it, she realized what it was.

"This is a statue of Laharl's mother!" she said as she gasped. It was solid gold. The statue was in the form of the queen standing, looking like she was praying. Then Flonne got an idea.

"I know. I'll give this to Laharl as a present. Then mabey he'll be a little nicer to me!" said Flonne cheeringly, until she saw the price. "10,000,000 Hl?! I'll never be able to afford something like this." Suddenly, she heard laughing near her.

"Heh heh heh, you like?" said the demon salesman as he came up to the counter. He was a wearing chains around his arms, made of pure gold, and had purple hair. "This is one of the rarest, most valuable pieces of treasure in the Netherworld. Not to mention, one of the last ones around."

"It's so beautiful. But what am I thinking? I'd never be able to buy something worth so much." Said Flonne disappointingly.

"Oh, but I like you, so I'm willing to make you a deal."

"A…deal?" Flonne said questionably. The salesman pointed to the top of a mountain.

"You see that mountain up there?" he asked the Flonne.

"Yes?"

"Up there, is a very rare, very valuable phoenix, one of the last few known in the world."

"No dood!" shouted the Prinnies who were with her. "That's death peak! No one's ever returned from it!" One of the prinnies spoke by himself.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just buy something else?" asked the prinny.

Flonne thought for a moment looking at the mountain before making up her mind.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" asked Flonne.

"Nooo dood!" said all the prinnies as they gasped.

"It's simple. I need you to collect just one feather from the phoenix. The feathers are said to posses a power to either turn things into gold, or bring things back to life."

"Back to life?" said Flonne surprised.

"If you can just get one of those feathers, I'll give this to you for free!" The salesman said great fully.

"No way dood!" shouted a prinny. "That phoenix will tear her to shreds!"

"The phoenix is friendly to those with pure hearts. That's why most demons aren't to able obtain them."

"Most? Do you mean that someone did before?" asked Flonne.

"Yes. The last known demon able to obtain one was King Krichesvkoy. That was many years ago, and because of it, he was able to buy the castle the new overlord lives in today."

"Wow, I never knew. But wait, if you know it then that means..." said Flonne gasping.

"Heh heh, you catch on quick. Yes, he sold me the feather, on the condition that I make him a couple statues of his queen. Of course, the feather loses its power after either making 100 things gold, or bringing someone back to life. That's why I need another. I want to honor the king's kindness."

"Wow, that's so nice." Flonne said happily. "Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can with the feather. By the way, what's your name?" Flonne asked.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Seta."

"Ok. I'll be back in a bit." Said Flonne as she was running to the mountain.

"Oh, please be careful." Said Seta as he started to grin a bit. "This is what I call a win win situation." He said to himself. "Either she gets torn to bits by the Phoenix, or she returns with the feather. Either way, I'm gonna get rich from this." He said as he grew an evil smile.


	6. Death Peak

As Flonne made her way to the mountain, it grew tremendously as she got closer. It took about half an hour for her to even reach the base of the mountain.

"Phew, we're finally here." Said Flonne exhausted from all the running. "You guys ready?" She asked the prinnies.

"No way dood! We're not going up there." Said one of the prinnies.

"But we have to if we want to get a gift for Laharl." She replied.

"Dood, we're demons! If that thing judges us we'll just be gobbled up!" Stammered another prinny.

"Oh right." Said Flonne as she remembered what the salesman said about the phoenix. "Fine, I'll go, but if I get in trouble will you guys come to help me?"

"Of course dood! We'll be waiting right here in case you need it." Said a prinny as they all began to salute.

"Oh thanks guys. You're the best." She said as she started climbing her way up the mountain.

When she was about half a mile up the mountain one of the prinnies spoke. "Let's bail!" He said as all the prinnies began to run away in fear.

Flonne had climbed for about an hour before coming to a ledge. "This seems like a nice spot for a break." She said as she climbed on it. "I wonder if Laharl will be nicer even if I get the statue for him." She said a bit worried. "It is his mother, so either he'll be a little happy to see a gold statue of her, or get mad for seeing his mother again." She shrugged it off best she could even though she was worried. She rested for about another 5 minutes before starting to climb up again.

A while later while climbing, one of the edges she grabbed onto suddenly broke off. She screamed as she was now only hanging on by one hand only, scared of what might happen if it broke off. She tried looking around for another thing to grab on to before she saw a tree branch growing from the mountain. But in order for her to reach it, she had to jump from the ledge she was on and grab onto the branch.

She was getting more and more scared as she started to hear cracks from the ledge she was already hanging on to. She knew she would have to jump now if she wanted to make it in time.

"Ok, on 3." She said. As she counted down she could feel the ledge give out more and more. "One, two, three!" She screamed as she jumped to the tree branch. As she jumped, the ledge she jumped from came off, followed by a couple rocks that were above her.

She kept flailing her arms as she tried to grab the branch. She missed with her first arm, and caused her to go in a panicked state. Fortunately, she caught it with the tip of her other hand just in time. She sighed as she grabbed it with her other hand and pulled herself up. She was surprised it was able to support her whole body.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She thought to herself as she was breathing hard from the sudden jump. But, to her relief, she saw a huge white vine coming from the top of the mountain, or what looked like the top. She couldn't see all the way to the top, because there was a huge fog covering the upper half of the mountain. She was very happy to see this as she grabbed on.

The vine felt weird however. It felt slimy, sticky. None the less, she grabbed on to the vine with both hands and started climbing. She got closer, she thought she could feel the vine vibrating, almost like it was breathing. She didn't care though as she kept on going.

Once she got into the fog, she couldn't really see anything other than the vine. She stopped climbing for a minute to catch her breath, as it began to get a little bit harder to breathe. After a quick break, she tried climbing again, but something was wrong.

"What? What's going on? Why can't I move my hands?" She said as she was trying to move them. Her hands were stuck to the mysterious vine.

She couldn't tell if she was hallucinating, because as she struggled she could swear she was being pulled up. She kept trying to struggle free, but to no prevail. As she looked down, she saw something that shocked her. The bottom of the vine was still behind her, which meant she was being pulled up the entire time.

As she kept struggling, she knew that she was now hearing breathing. As she looked up, she saw something shocking. She saw a giant half woman half spider demon on hanging on the cliff of the mountain looking right at her. Her tounge swept between her lips, as an animal does getting ready for their next meal.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said the demon spider as she came closer. "It's been awhile since I had some fresh meat!" She continued pulling up the vine as Flonne got closer and closer to the demon spider.

"Please! Don't eat me, I'm just up here trying to find a phoenix! I didn't mean to disrupt anything!" she said as she was right in the face of the spider, causing her to become extremely nervous.

"Phoenix?" questioned the demon.

"Yes. I came to get a feather so I could trade it for a gold statue at the market." Replied Flonne.

The demon just laughed at this as she heard what the fallen angle had just said. "Little girl, there hasn't been a phoenix here ever since King Krichesvkoy came!"

Flonne was now shocked even more. She thought to herself about whether the salesman was lying to her or not. "But that's impossible! The salesm…" she tried to finish her sentence before the spider spat a web across Flonne's face, preventing her from talking. All she could do was muffle as the spider demon began to tie her around in a web sac from her feet to her neck, leaving only her eyes left un-webbed.

"It's been awhile since I last had dinner. I insist you stay around." She laughed as she pulled the poor fallen angle into a giant hole the size of the demon. All she could do is muffle more and more as she went into the darkness…


	7. Retribution and Warnings

As Flonne kept struggling, more and more darkness surrounded her.

"Keep struggling meat." Said the demon spider with a simle. "I always like the feisty prey more." She said as she was starting to attached Flonne to a web.

Flonne didn't care. She didn't want to die, not until Laharl was nice again and back to his normal self. As she struggled, she began to get more and more towards the thought that struggling would be useless. A web capable to support a demon would obviously be strong enough to hold them inside of one as well.

She sighed as she finally gave up all hope of breaking free.

"It's so nice to finally have someone over for dinner. My babies are getting hungry." She said as she pointed to another web sac full of spider eggs.

But it didn't matter. Flonne was so far into the cave, all she could see was green glows that were coming from the spider and her sac. She couldn't even see the light anymore, she was so far in.

Tears started to roll down her face as she knew these were her last few minutes left alive.

Then, she heard a loud pop coming from the egg sac.

"Ah, splendid. The babies are awake." Said the demon grinning evilly, even though Flonne couldn't tell. All Flonne could see were green things heading towards her. She muffled loudly as she started to struggle more and more to escape the web, but with no success.

"Dig in, my children." Said the demon as she laughed evilly.

The spiders started crawling up Flonne, ready to eat her, starting with her head.

Suddenly, flame engulfed the entire room, spreading fire everywhere.

The demon screamed in pain as she was burning away into ash. "Gaaahhh! What's happening?!" she screamed until there was nothing left of her but ash. The babies spiders let out a squeal as well, but merely puffed into smoke when they burned to death.

Flonne was stunned. She thought she was getting eaten, now she was burning to death. But, even as the flame touched her, it didn't burn her. In fact, the only thing that was burning was the web that had her tied.

As soon as she was free, she ripped the web off her mouth. She was shocked and surprised that the flame didn't even hurt/burn at all.

"What…what's going on?" She asked herself. She looked everywhere the flame was burning. Even though it didn't burn, she was still a bit nervous.

Then, all at once, the fires went out. As Flonne looked around a bit, she saw light coming above her. But it wasn't a light, instead it was the phoenix she came to see.

"It's so beautiful." She said as she was awed by the stunning beauty of the bird. It was nearly 10 feet tall, having about three different shades of color on its feathers from ruby, garnet, and silver.

Soon, it made a crash through the tip of the mountain, letting in some light, before coming after Flonne. Flonne was a bit worried that she might get eaten again and tried to run.

At town, everyone saw the tip of the mountain come tumbling down, and thought it might be an eruption when they saw something large and red come out. But as it got bigger, they saw it was a giant bird. What they didn't see however, was the fallen angle being carried by it's claws.

"Put me down!" shouted Flonne as she was trying to break free. The bird flew back down to the bottom of the mountain before letting her go. Flonne was a bit confused that the bird listen.

"Um…can you understand me?" She asked curiously to the Pheonix's results.

"Yes…" The phoenix replied. Flonne was shocked that it didn't move it's mouth when it spoke before she finally realized what this was; telepathy.

"But, back there…" Flonne paused for a moment, wondering if she should even ask. "How come the flames didn't hurt me?"

"The flames are that of retribution. They determine whether the soul is good or evil, not the person themselves. If judged unworthy, they will be burned." The bird sniffed a bit. "But you have proven your worth , fallen angle, and therefore, it means your soul is pure."

"Well, thanks for saving me, but I got a favor to…" The phoenix interrupted before Flonne could finish her sentence.

"You came here for these feathers, correct?"

"Y-yes. I'd like some so I can get the statue of Laharl's mom for it." She said.

"I shall give you these feathers, but you must be careful." Warned the phoenix as he shook it's wings to release a few feathers, causing Flonne's hair to be blown a bit.

"Careful of what?" asked Flonne.

"For the evil within. It continues to grow inside of him with hatred. If it is not killed before it can be released, then doom will fall for all worlds."

"What evil? Within what? I don't understand." Flonned asked, questioning what the phoenix was talking about.

"Goodbye, Flonne." Were the last things the bird said before it flew away, into the clouds.

"Wait!" shouted Flonne. She was a bit disappointed that she didn't understand, but was reliefed that she made it.

As she picked up the feathers, a horrifying image started inside her head. It looked like Etna was laid flat on the ground, dead. She looked like she was stabbed with a giant sword. Next to her, Laharl was standing, blood dripping from his sword. He was all black, blue markings everywhere, but also a red and an orange color was around him. He screamed with great terror, as from his mouth, a black strange shadow was forming. Flonne couldn't really make out any form, but she saw eyes from the black shadow, yellow, shining eyes, staring right at her. The last thing she saw, the shadow was coming right at her before she snapped back into reality.

She found it strange of what she was looking at, but tried not to think of it. All she could think of was getting that gift for Laharl.

Meanwhile, Laharl was talking to the Judge, the one in charge of the senators.

"Assemble the senators at once!" he shouted. " We need to have a talk."


	8. Broken Love Second Barrier

As Flonne went on her way back to town, she wondered what the phoenix was trying to tell her. Out of nowhere, Seta came right in front of her. Flonne screamed a little being surprised.

"Heh, sorry didn't mean to scare you." Said Seta with a little laugh.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to come looking for me. Umm why are you looking for me?" Asked Flonne, a little curious about the whole situation.

"Oh, I saw the whole thing back at town. For a second I thought you were being kidnapped by the bird."

"You mean you were coming to rescue me?"

"Of course. I am a majinn after all, defender of justice and all that stuff." Replied Seta.

Flonne blushed a bit. She didn't really know how to respond to this. No ones ever tried to come rescue her before. There was one time when Laharl helped get her pendant back which she needed, but he said he just wanted the reward for it.

"Umm thanks." She said blushing. "Umm here's the feather you wanted." She said as she handed the phoenix feather to Seta.

"Ah, thank you." He said happily.

"Hey, I know! You should come to the castle with me. I can introduce the one who gave me the statue to him." Flonne said smiling. Seta grew a nervous look on his face.

"Uhh thanks… but I really got to get back. I got some things to goldify you know?" He said trying not to sound so suspicious.

"Come back any time you need something though. I just might give you a discount." He said smiling as he walked away waving.

"Good bye." Flonne said waving. She looked at the statue in her hand. "It sure is beautiful." She said gazing at it. Then she got an idea. "Hey wait! She shouted to Seta while running towards him.

"Hmm? What's up?" He asked.

"Before you go, could I get you to do one more thing for me…" said Flonne smiling.

Meanwhile at the castle...

"Order! Order!" shouted the judge as he banged his mallet. "This Assembly is now in session!" He said as everyone took there seats. Laharl and Etna sat at the mid section near the wall, with the whole assembly looking at them. There was about 30 different demons there.

"Ok!" Shouted the judge. "The case of the sudden evidence will begin now!"

"I want answers!" Laharl shouted as he stood up raising his fist. "Which one of you is responsible for this?" None of the senators said anything for a bit before one who was leaning in their chair answered.

"That's an easy one." Said Xeta, still with his hat covering his face.

"Oh really? Then who was it!?" Laharl shouted.

"Prince calm down." Etna whispered to him. "They have the control over this court, don't make any of them angry."

"I'll show them angry if I don't get any damn answers!" He replied to Etna, before looking back at Xeta.

"I did." He said as all the senators looked at him.

"Hmph, I should've known. This all started when they let you come." Replied Laharl with a smirk.

"Oh, that's when you think it started?" He looked straight back at Laharl. Laharl was shocked as he saw the senator's face. It looked just like Seta's except with green eyes instead of blue.

"Talk! Who are you and why do want to kill Flonne?!" Said Laharl in rage. Etna saw his other arm start turning a little black. She put her arm on his shoulder.

"Prince, you have to calm down." She told him again, this time in a little softer voice. Laharl just gritted his teeth while he looked at her, shaking his fist. He breathed deeply before deciding to calm down a bit. Etna saw his arm change back again and sighed.

"Now tell me why!" he shouted to Xeta.

"Why else?" Xeta said with a grin. "To keep you from growing more powerful."

"What?!" Laharl yelled.

The judge closed his eyes while sighing then spoke. "Since your fight in Celestia, you've unleashed a power that no one has seen in years. It's a power of terror itself." Etna went wide eyed as he knew what he meant. She knew no one ever told him what happened about the King before he passed away. She was starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea.

"We've never seen a power this strong sense…" the judge was interrupted as part of the room exploded with fire everywhere.

"Run!" shouted one of the senators as everyone ran away.

"Wait! We're not done yet!" shouted Laharl as he began to get angry. Then he noticed something; Xeta was the only one still in his seat, this time with a wider grin.

"You!" He shouted as he pointed to Xeta. "You did this didn't you?!"

"Congrats Prince, give yourself a little pat on the back." He said as he took off his outfit. Uncovered, they saw what he truly looked like. He had a black robe, just like the one Seta had, but a different sword. He also had a strange symbol on his robe that Laharl never saw before. But Etna, who was shocked from the sight of it, knew exactly what it was.

"Who are you?" Laharl demanded as he took out his sword.

"You should be more worried about your little angle friend." Xeta said as he smirked.

Etna gasped. "What did you do with Flonne?" She said taking out her spear.

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know." Said Xeta before he vanished.

"C'mon Prince, I think I know where she is." Said Etna as she lead the way.

Back at town, Flonne was waiting for Seta to finish with the statue.

"Ok, all done here." Said Seta with a smile as he gave the statue back to Flonne.

"Perfect." She said happily. She had something engraved on it, hoping this way it would mean more to Laharl. Suddenly, she heard Laharl shouting.

"FLOONE!" He shouted as he got closer seeing Seta near her.

"Uh oh." Seta said as he disappeared.

"Hey Laharl, look what…"She said holding up the statue before the Prince grabbed her neck, pulling her closer to his face.

"What is wrong with you?!" He looked at her angrily.

"But, I went to get you…" She started to say before Laharl interrupted again.

"Flonne, you could've died if that guy showed up again!" He shouted, this time tightening his grip on her neck.

"But Prince." She said as she held up the statue. "I got this for y…"

"I don't care about your damn presents!" This time the Prince swat the item out of her hands causing it to crash and break on the floor. Flonne gaped in horror as she looked at the item shattered into little bits. Only the base was left. Tears started forming in her eyes. "What do you have to say about this?!" He demanded an answer, not even paying attention to what he just broke.

Etna was a bit surprised too at his sudden anger.

Flonne sniffed a bit. "Laharl…" She said tears dropping from her face.

"What?" he asked still angry.

" I wish I never even met you!" She shouted as she slapped Laharl across the face harder than he's ever felt before, knocking him back a bit. Flonne cried harder as she ran out of town towards the woods before she couldn't be seen.

Laharl rubbed his face as he rose from the ground. "What was that about?" He asked Etna.

Etna went to the broken statue looking at it, and picked up the bottom portion of it. She threw a worried look on her face. "Umm Prince? I think you should look at this." Said Etna a little upsetting.

Laharl walked over and read what the bottom had engraved on it:

"To, Laharl

Love, Flonne"

The Prince suddenly felt his heart ache with tremendous pain at what he just did.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, a mysterious voice spoke.

"The second barrier is released!" it said as it laughed evilly.


	9. 2 Betrayals, 1 Demon

Flonne's echo could be heard as she cried in the woods. She ran for minutes before coming to a huge rocks next to each other, forming a little stone hut-like thing. She cried while taking refuge in the rock, away from what had happened.

Out of nowhere, Seta came and found her crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He tried asking peacefully as to not to upset her. He sat right next to her. Before he could react, Flonne gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Seta it was horrible!" She sobbed in his chest. "The gift you gave me to give to him, the statue thing? He doesn't even take a glance at it, and just breaks the whole thing!" She said, crying louder as she said this.

Seta through an arm around her neck, patting her head to calm her down.

"Hey, relax, it's alright. I'll just make another." He tried saying happily.

"You don't get it!" She said tugging at his shirt. She looked at him with tears still forming in her eyes. "He simply didn't like me to begin with! No matter how he acts, he simply doesn't care anymore!" she said going back to crying.

Seta was in a deep thought about this. He knew it was the girl he was suppose to kill as well, even though she doesn't know that, but after all she's been through he's been getting a mixed feeling about this whole thing.

"You know what? I got an idea. Let's run away from this living hell. Me and you, we can start a better life somewhere else!"

"Somewhere…else?" Flonne asked questionably.

"Come on. I'll protect you from anything. Just the two of us, far away from the people, no one to bother us." Seta said holding Flonne's hands.

Flonne blushed deeply from this. Sure, she liked Seta a lot, but to live with him? And somewhere else? She was starting to ease up on the crying a bit as she was starting to feel better from what he said.

Meanwhile, Laharl and Etna were searching the woods for Flonne.

"Flonne? Flonne? Come on. I'm sorry." Laharl shouted as he walked.

"Come on Flonne. He may be a brat but I got over him too eventually." Shouted Etna behind him.

"Etna your not helping!" He replied.

"Well you are. What kind of jerk breaks something that means so much to them?!" She stammered.

"I didn't… mean…too. It was an accident alright?" He argued.

"An accident you broke it, or an accident that you didn't care." Etna replied with an angry look on her face.

"Just shut up and keep searching. I'll head down this path, you take the other." He said as he pointed at the 2 directions simultaneously.

"Fine, but be nice and apologize to her alright? We don't want another freak out like at town." She said as she started going down the path.

Laharl looked down a bit sad at what he did. "I just hope she'll forgive me." He whispered to himself as he walked down the path. A few minutes later, he found her at a pile of rocks, but he saw Seta with her. He decided hide behind a large enough tree to think of what to say, and wait for the right moment when Seta attacks her, just so he could prove he's right.

Meanwhile, Etna walked down the path for a bit before she noticed something was wrong. She felt like she was being followed, but when she turned around there was nothing there.

When she turned back around, she saw he doppelganger staring at her right in the face. Etna screamed a tiny bit as she backed away pulling out her spear.

"What do you want?!" She yelled.

The doppelganger just grew a larger smile. "The master wants to see you now." It said.

Etna looked stunned, shocked. "You mean…right now?" Etna said lowering her weapon.

The doppelganger just nodded. Etna put away her weapon sighing. The doppel shot it's hand at the floor, opening up a black vortex. "Real's first." She said grinning. Etna closed her eyes, upset.

"I'm sorry Prince." She said walking into the vortex. When she was the, the portal disappeared as well.

"Now to find Flonny and kill her." The doppel said grinning as she walked back the path Etna came from.

Back at the rock, Flonne and Seta were still talking.

"Umm… Mr. Seta?" Flonne asked sheepishly.

"Please, call me Seta only." He replied smiling.

"I…I appreciate the offer, but I don't know." She said disappointedly. "I'm really sorry."

"Of course, no problem. Take as much time as you need to think of it." He said cheerfully. Flonne smiled a bit. They started moving their heads closer together.

Laharl kept staring, starting to grit his teeth. "Grr, when is he going to try attacking her?" He said impatiently. Then, what he saw next shocked him. They were kissing.

Laharl was torn from this. He fell to his knees in pain. His whole head was spinning around violently from what he just saw. He felt a tear roll down his face.

Suddenly, it started to storm violently. Laharl started to scream violently, as he began to change into the black demon he was before. His wings grew twice as long, as well as his antennas on his head. Once he was black, he started to form blue markings on his body, but this time he also showed an array of purple markings as well. His hands even grew in size, as his nails were twice as long.

As it started to rain, Flonne and Seta were surprised.

"That's weird." Said Flonne. " It was still sunny a minute ago."

"Never can predict when the weather will change." Said Seta Chuckling. As they got up they heard something moving in the woods.

"What was that?!" Flonne said worried. She grabbed onto Seta's arm for protection, casuing him to blush a bit.

"Relax, I'm sure it was nothing." Said Seta.

Then out of nowhere they heard Laharl near a tree.

Flonne went to check it out. "Laharl?" She asked hoping for a response. She gasped at what she saw.

Laharl was in complete black with blue and orange marking on his body, just like she saw in her image, except without red. Laharl let out a tremendous roar. It blew away the trees and Flonne. Luckly, Seta saved her before getting crashed into one of the trees.

"I got you." He yelled to surpass the shouting. He jumped high into the sky where he was floating.

"What? How are you…" Flonne was asking when she looked down. She saw he was wearing boots with wings on them.

"Like them? I call them feather boots, allow you to float or fly wherever needed." He replied with a tiny smile.

They both heard Laharl shouting again and looked down. Lightning was striking all around the woods.

"Laharl!" Flonne was shouting, hoping he could hear what she was saying.

She saw Laharl forming his hands together, gathering energy into a giant spear. She knew he was about to attack. It only took him a few seconds to grow it into twice the size of his body, aiming it at them.

"Laharl no!" She screamed.


	10. Forgiveness

As Flonne and Seta watched in horror, Laharl had gathered enough energy to shoot.

"Laharl! It's me Flonne! Don't you recognize me?" Flonne shouted, hoping Laharl would come back to normal. Suddenly Laharl shot a huge bolt from his Overlord's wrath attack, straight at Flonne and Seta.

"Look out!" Seta screamed. He knew he wouldn't be able avoid the attack carrying Flonne, so he went with an alternative. "Flonne." He said trying to get her attention. Flonne looked up as if to reply. "When we land, get as far away from here as far as you can." He said commandingly. Flonne thought for a moment before she realized what he was going to do.

"No! You can't!" She said beg fully. Seta turned around, whether or not Flonne wanted him too. He took the attack head on from his back, protecting Flonne in the process. "Seta!" She screamed as he screamed in agony. When the blast was over, Seta passed out completely. Together, they both slowly began to fall faster as they neared the ground. When they finally landed, Seta collapsed on Flonne.

Rain started to poor hard. As Flonne was struggling to get Seta off of her, she saw Laharl coming over. "Laharl!" She screamed. She watched terrified as she saw him pull out his cosmic blade. She looked wide eyed as Laharl raised his blade.

"Laharl! Don't you remember? It's me, Flonne! The love freak?" she said as tears of hope were starting to form in her eyes.

Laharl paused for a moment. Images came back to him, like how he first met Flonne, returned her pendant, and how he cried thinking Flonne was killed by the Seraphs head. He screamed as if the memories were causing him agony, making him turn his head twisting and turning roughly.

"Remember who you are!" she said. Flonne then heard another voice coming from Laharl, but it wasn't his.

"Ignore her! She betrayed you! You didn't even have a chance to tell her how you feel. She never liked you! She was sent to kill you in the first place!" Shouted the mysterious voice with rage.

"That's not true! Ever since I met him I knew he had a heart! No matter how many times you despised me or hated me I never gave up on you!"

"She lies Prince! She kissed Seta! You saw with your own eyes! The very person trying to kill her kisses her instead."

Flonne looked a little stunned, as she never realized he was sent to kill Flonne. But she didn't stop thinking. Every moment she said something to Laharl, she knew she was getting through to him.

"That's only because he showed me kindness! I wasn't even sure at the time I was doing the right thing!" she said this as she finally managed to get Seta off of her and stand up.

"Silence!" shouted the mysterious voice. "Kill her now!" Laharl screamed as he raised his swords. Flonne closed her eyes, screaming in terror.

All of the sudden, there was a voice behind him. "Greetings master…" the doppelganger Enta said. Laharl was surprised by this, he pierced his sword right through Etna. Blood started coming from Etna's mouth. Her pupils disappeared as she coughed blood. "But…you promised not to kill…me…" She said before collapsing dead.

Flonne was shocked from this. "Did he really kill Etna?" She kept thinking to herself. Then, she gasped as she saw Laharl's body start covering in red markings, just like her vision.

Unknown to her, Seta was waking up.

Laharl was screaming like a ferocious demon now. His whole body was glimmering in the light of the 3 colors. Flonne gaped in horror as she saw the shadow appear from Laharl's mouth, looking at Flonne as if it wanted to eat her.

"At last I am free! Now to find a body. How about your's little angle, it'll be very painless I gaurentee."

"No!" shouted Flonne as she started to back away.

"I didn't ask, I'm going too!" shouted the shadow as it was rushing right up to her. As Flonne screamed, something pushed her out of the way, getting absorbed in the process. When Flonne looked back up at who it was, she saw it was Seta.

"Gahh! What are you doing! Your ruining everything!" said the mysterious voice now inside Seta, as it was absorbing him. Seta vanished as a portal appeared from nowhere. Flonne was shocked as she saw who stepped out of the portal; it was Etna.

"In here." She shouted to the possessed Seta. The demon trampled into the portal still struggling to gain control.

"Etna!" Shout Flonne surprised.

"I'm sorry Flonne. I suggest you worry more about the Prince." She said with a sad expression as the portal started to disappear.

Flonne rushed to Laharl's side as he started changing back to normal. She couldn't feel the Prince breathing.

"Laharl…" She said as a tear ran down her face. She was crying tremendously, at the sight of Laharl who appeared to be dead. As she cried, a single tear dropped from her face and landed on Laharl's faced. Laharl winced a bit, as he started to moan.

Flonne was shocked and relieved as she heard the Prince. She raised the Prince's head as his eyes were lifted a bit.

"Flonne?" Laharl said as if asking for something.

"Yes?" replied Flonne, still with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He said as the Prince passed out again. Flonne started to cry again, but this time tears of joy, as she was relieved Laharl was still alive. She was still in thought though.

"What's going on?!" She shouted in the woods, as thunder and lightening clashed together, simultaneously.


	11. Corruption and Disease Final chapter

Laharl awoke a few days later on the hospital bed again. Like before, as he looked, Flonne was waiting by his side, but this time there were flowers around the room. He stared at Flonne for a moment, a little mad at himself.. "After all the crap I made her go through, she still likes me." He kept thinking to himself.

As he got he heard Flonne waking up as well. Like before, she yawned.

"Oh, good m…" She stopped suddenly, remembering last time. She didn't want to make him angry again, so she just went silent, looking away with an upset expression on her face. Laharl knew what was wrong, considering how he acted last time, he couldn't blame her. He let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Good morning Flonne." He said with a slight smile, trying to make up for the way he acted before. Flonne looked at him surprised by this. She smiled a bit, seeing that Laharl finally responded to her, instead of acting like she didn't exist.

As they walked down the hall, Flonne was thinking of a way to apologize for kissing Seta in front of him. As she was about to say something, Laharl interrupted.

"Don't bother apologizing." He said as he continued walking. "You didn't mess up on anything, I did."

Flonne was shocked. He took the blame for something, even though Flonne was still convinced it was her fault.

"Where's Etna?" He asked. Flonne just through a disappointing look on her face as she swayed her head sideways.

"We have seen her since the woods. We still have people searching, but we haven't found anything yet. Even the gate keepers are having trouble locating her."

"I see…what about the senates?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…well lets just say there's a second reason I stayed in the room with you." She said uneasily. Laharl was starting to wonder what she meant before he saw a prinny handing out wanted signs.

"Extra, extra, Flonne the fallen angle, wanted for 50,000,000 HL!" shouted the prinny as he was hanging up prinnies. Laharl glanced at Flonne, who was looking away with an upset face, then back at the prinny.

"Hey, Prinny!" Laharl shouted trying to get its attention.

The prinny just got terrified and ran screaming. "Ahhh don't kill me!" He dropped all the papers as he ran. Laharl picked one up and gasped.

"Flonne: wanted for the release of Baal?!" He said shocked. He looked up at Flonne who still seemed upset. "Do you have any idea on what they're talking about?" He asked. Flonne just replied with a no, nodding sideways.

"When I carried you back to the castle, the guards were surrounding me everywhere. The only reason they didn't try killing me was because they didn't want you waking up and seeing it." She said as she looked at the corner of a hall, with a guard watching her before looking away.

"Then why didn't you try waking…" he stopped as he remembered how he acted before.

"Look as far as I know, the minute we're separated, they're going to come rushing after you. So I uhh…." Laharl blushed a bit at what he was about to say. "I suggest we…I don't know… stay together for the time being." Flonne looked at him surprised. She couldn't tell if he was still sorry for being rude before or just worried about her. Either way, it made her smile a bit.

Out of nowhere, a group of guards came marching up to them. They were a group of Dullahans.

"Flonne, get behind me." He said as he pulled out his cosmic blade, ready for anything.

"Umm…Laharl?" She said nervously as she tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see another group of Dullahans marching from behind him.

"Damint!" He cursed to himself. He didn't know what to do. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by guards on all sides.

"What do you want?" He asked, demanding an answer. All the guards took out their swords, and then one of them spoke.

"This is your only offer of negotiation. Surrender the girl now or you will both be executed." One of them demanded.

"On whose authority?" Laharl asked.

"Mine." Said a mysterious voice in the crowd in front of them. When Laharl and Flonne looked at where the voice was coming from, the guards moved to the side to let the stranger through. It was Xeta.

"You! What are you doing here?" Laharl yelled.

"Oh, well after y… I mean, she released Baal, the senate found you unworthy to have the throne. So, they had to make someone the new Overlord, and who else would be better than your's truly?" He said with a smirk.

"What?! The senate would never agree to let you be the new overlord!" Laharl shouted as more guards were showing up.

"True, they wouldn't let me, but the rule state's that the larger half of those who agree, would win by majority vote."

"What kind of traitors would vote for you?!?" Laharl demanded an answer.

"Why, the rest of the soldiers of course." Xeta laughed as he said this.

"What? The soldier's can't vote in an assembly!"

"I never meant your soldiers." Xeta said with a smile.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Xeta sighed, looking at his watch. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I got a world to rule. And as for you two…" Xeta said as he turned around going away. "Kill them." He commanded the guards who were pulling out their weapons.

"Flonne, hop on my back." He said getting ready for anything. Flonne looked at him puzzled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Now!" He shouted. He didn't wait for her to respond. He grabbed her hand and had her hop on his back, her arms around his neck. With perfect timing, he managed to grab her in time before one of the Dullahans' lightning slashes stroke her. As soon as she was on, he jumped into the air and hopped on one of the walls. All the guards were shooting lightning from their swords as Laharl carried Flonne, running as fast as he could to escape.

As Laharl ran, jumping from wall to wall, he could see there were too many guards for him to handle, in addition to saving Flonne. The farther he wall jumped, the more guards that appeared. Suddenly, one of the guards stroke the wall in front of him, causing him to lose his balance, and the both of them fell to the ground. Luckily, none of the guards were near them.

" C'mon!" Laharl shouted as he grabbed Flonne's hand running.

"Laharl, we can't out run them forever." Flonne yelled as they continued running. Laharl knew she was right, but they had to escape in order to come up with a plan. Fortunately, Laharl spotted a door.

"In here!" Laharl shouted as he banged the door open. As soon as they were through, Laharl used a large grate to keep barricade the door. Laharl started breathing heavy. Flonne knew something was wrong.

"Laharl?" She asked peacefully. "Is something wrong?" Laharl was breathing heavy for a few short seconds before he responded.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just…" He paused for a second to catch his breath. "I just need a quick…breather." Flonne was worried, but didn't have enough time to stop to think, as she heard the door bang.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked a bit terrified from the whole situation.

Laharhl glanced up, notincing there was a bit of light penetrating the room. To his pleasure, he saw a window, just big enough for them to get through.

"Up here." Laharl grabbed her hand and rushed over. "You first." He said as he lifted her up. Every second, he heard the door bang louder, and the crate was starting to move.

"Laharl!" yelled Flonne, reaching her hand down through the window. Laharl grabbed on, just as the door banged open. Flonne pulled him half way through the window, before his leg was caught by the guards.

Now it was a game of tug of war. Flonne pulled as hard as she could to save Laharl from the guards. Normally, Laharl would've just kicked the guard in the head, but the annoying thing about Dullahans are that they're headless. Finally, Flonne managed to pull Laharl through the window, out of the guards grasp.

"We did it!" She shouted with joy, with a happy expression on her face. But her face went to depression when she saw Laharl breathing heavily on his back. She rushed to his side. "Laharl!" She shouted, scared of what was happening to him.

"Flonne…" He breathed hard. "Why…is it so hard…to breathe?" He said before passing out.

"Laharl!" Flonne screamed. Not only were the guards after them, she didn't know who would want to help that wouldn't try to kill them for the reward money. Flonne checked his pulse, and her eyes went wide. It stopped beating.

To Be Continued…


End file.
